


Я придумаю, как тебе со мной быть

by Croik, GMoriell



Series: Радиоактивные бойфренды [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMoriell/pseuds/GMoriell
Summary: Продолжение серии "Радиоактивные бойфренды". Брюс помогает Питеру переехать и обжиться в новой квартире.





	Я придумаю, как тебе со мной быть

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод на русский фанфика [I'll Find a Way to Let You Have Your Way With Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1591607) авторства [Croik](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik)

— Окей, — выдохнул Питер, выпрямляясь и вытирая со лба пот. — Кажется, эта коробка была последней.

Брюс поднял взгляд со своего места на полу, где он сидел последние полчаса, посвящённых заносу вещей.

— Молодец, Питер. — Взявшись за протянутую руку Питера, он поднялся на ноги, и они обозрели результат совместного труда всей второй половины дня.

Питер улыбался от уха до уха. Пусть небольшая квартирка в Нижнем Ист-Сайде была не совсем тем же самым, что личный этаж в Башне Старка, но парень был более чем доволен. У него имелись спальня, гостиная, обеденный закуток, кухня. Потолки были высокими, а полы паркетными. Вид из двух окон открывался на далёкий от прекрасного фасад жилого дома, но, по крайней мере, они выходили на улицу, а не в какую-нибудь подворотню. Добавить немного мебели да чуток личных штрихов, и будет идеально.

И даже ещё идеальнее — рука Брюса скользнула ему на талию.

— Мне, наверное, стоило собрать кровать в спальне, — сказал Брюс, оглядывая свою работу. — Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы она стояла здесь?

— Я, в итоге, планирую устроить наверху лофт, — ответил Питер, прикидывая в уме планировку. — Потолок для этого достаточно высокий. А спальню я бы лучше использовал для своего снаряжения и оборудования, так чтобы можно было просто запирать её и не волноваться, что владелица дома на них наткнётся.

— Ты всегда можешь использовать оборудование в моих апартаментах, если беспокоишься о сохранении секретности.

— Знаю. — Питер развернулся, закидывая руки ему на плечи. Когда вторая рука Брюса присоединилась к первой, Питер с удовольствием к нему прижался. — Но мне хочется иметь и собственное пространство тоже. Ты обещал помочь мне с обустройством.

— Обещал. — Брюс улыбнулся и наклонил голову. — И сдержу слово.

Питер подался ещё ближе, чтобы поцеловать его. Брюс под его губами чувствовал себя каким-то уступчивым, рязмякшим от нескольких часов работы в послеобеденную жару. Они целовались долго и неспешно, стремясь стать ближе даже несмотря на то, что скопившиеся пот и усталость способствовали мирно-ленивому состоянию. Питера устраивала эта неспешность. Лишь пару-тройку недель назад он понял всю ценность осмотрительности и был намерен быть терпеливым со своим вечно осторожничающим любовником. Парень радовался одному лишь факту, что просто находится рядом с Брюсом, в доме, который наконец принадлежит ему самому.

— Полагаю, окрестности ты уже разведал, — сказал Брюс ему на ухо. Они, слегка покачиваясь, стояли среди картонных коробок. — Наверняка мест, где можно надеть костюм, немало?

— На крышу вылезти довольно просто. — Питер положил подбородок Брюсу на плечо. — Если придётся. Но если обстоятельства будут позволять, я бы предпочёл не ходить здесь туда-сюда в костюме. А вообще, да, несколько окружающих зданий отлично подходят.

— А арендная плата нормальная?

— Абсолютно нормальная. — Питер закрыл глаза и вспомнил чувства, которые возникли у него в первый вечер, когда, осмотрев здание, он сел на крыше, смотря на Башню Старка. Ему нравилась мысль, что он вполне мог бы увидеть её из своего окна, не стой на пути другие дома. — Мистер Старк действительно был щедр. Я говорил, что мне не нужна благотворительность…

— Это не благотворительность, это называется получить работу в одной из самых доходных корпораций на планете. — Брюс чмокнул его в шею. — Ты это заслужил, Питер. Я горжусь тобой.

— Правда?

— Конечно.

Поцелуи были слаще, чем когда-либо, и когда руки Брюса сползли на бёдра, по Питеру побежали мурашки. Он надеялся, что всё правильно понимает: Брюс в хорошем настроении. Медленно его вполне устроит, но если Брюс согласен пойти дальше… Он чуть покрутил бёдрами, чтобы почувствовать, как хватка мужчины становится крепче.

— Я немного удивлён, — сказал Брюс, потянув за шлейки на поясе Питера, — что здесь нет тёти Мэй.

— Она зайдёт завтра после работы. Мы собираемся пойти закупиться посудой, постельным и прочим… — Питер взял ладони мужчины и спустил их ниже на задницу. — Я хотел, чтобы сегодня вечером здесь были только мы.

— Только мы и коробки, — подразнил Брюс, сжимая.

— Мы и коробки. — Питер протиснул колено между бёдер Брюса. — И кровать.

Ответить у Брюса не получилось — его оборвал быстрый поцелуй. Мужчина было напрягся, как он обычно это делал, намереваясь притормозить, но затем расслабился и даже прижал Питера к себе поплотнее. Может, его всё же получится раскрутить. Питер стал его ободряюще подталкивать, пока они не запнулись о свежесобранную кровать.

— Ещё же даже не застелено, — сказал Брюс, когда они на неё упали.

Питер перекатился на спину и потянул Брюса вниз к себе.

— Всё лучше, чем на полу.

Брюс устроился сверху. Он был тяжёлым и тёплым, и внутри у Питера всё затрепетало, когда от веса его тела вернулись воспоминания. Прошло уже немало времени с тех пор как он проснулся в постели Брюса, обнажённый и радостно-энергичный. Он скучал по весу Брюса — вжимающемуся, накрывающем сверху. Даже от воспоминания о возвышавшемся над ним Халке в животе щекотали бабочки. Питера так поглотили окончание стажировки, поиски квартиры и супергоические дела — _консультант_ Мстителей — что у него не оставалось времени чтобы даже о собственных нуждах позаботиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы нормально побыть с Брюсом. Питер молод, вибрирует от наполняющей энергии и хочет всё, что Брюс может ему предложить.

— Брюс. — Парень обнял его ногами. — Можешь остаться на ночь?

По Брюсу прошла дрожь.

— Если ты этого хочешь.

— Хочу. — Щёки у Питера покраснели так ярко, что, казалось, они засветятся. — Хочу проснуться с тобой в _своей_ постели.

— О? — Брюс оттолкнулся на локтях и улыбнулся, глядя на него сверху. — Ещё довольно рано, — подразнил он, — а ты уже спать собираешься?

Подобный вид был так чудесен и при этом редок, что Питер на минутку отвлекся. Он забыл об остроумии и попытках очаровать, и просто совершенно открыто смотрел ему в глаза.

— Переспи со мной.

Улыбка Брюса поблёкла: приглашение Питера прокатилось волной под кожей, от него перехватило дыхание. Не говоря ни слова, мужчина накрыл его губы поцелуем, зарылся сильными пальцами ему в волосы и потянул, полностью беря контроль. Питер счастливо застонал. Когда Брюс надвинулся на его бёдра, он широко развёл согнутые в коленях ноги, одобряя происходящее. Это сработало: вскоре Брюс начал толкаться, вбивая парня в голый матрас, а его прерывистое дыхание срывалось с губ между крепких, до саднящих губ, поцелуев.

Питер пробрался рукой под рубашку Брюса, чтобы подразнить его тёплую кожу.

— Я даже и подрочить-то не успевал с тех пор, как мы в последний раз с тобой были вместе, — сказал он, а голос пошёл вниз почти до стона, когда он членом почувствовал давление твердеющей эрекции Брюса. Он с энтузиазмом потёрся об него пахом. — Я так сильно хочу с тобой кончить.

— Питер, — проворчал Брюс в ответ, ссутуливаясь из-за щекотки от прилипших ладоней Питера. — Когда ты так говоришь, я…

— Что? Ты же сам знаешь, что тебе это нравится. — Питер приблизил губы к уху Брюса и хотя понимал, что снова покраснел, всё равно продолжил: — Как будто я сказал, насколько сильно хочу твой толстый член внутри себя.

Брюс вздрогнул и потянул Питера за волосы, задирая подбородок, чтобы обнажить горло. Питер заполошно вдохнул, на крохотный миг занервничав, но затем пришёл в восторг от долгих мокрых поцелуев, которыми Брюс стал покрывать его горло. Питер облизал губы и с некоторым трудом сформулировал слова.

— Я ведь не только в минетах тренировался, — неровно произнёс он, в то время как дышать становилось всё сложнее. — Иногда, когда я думаю о тебе, я ласкаю себя пальцами и…

— Подожди. — Брюс высвободился из объятий и подался назад. Он тяжело дышал и имел тот самый полудикий взгляд, который в равной степени пугал и возбуждал. — Подожди, Питер.

Парень замер, но ногами держать его не перестал, чтобы не дать ему отстраниться слишком уж далеко. Подобное могло бы конкретно подбесить, вот только Питер из первого ряда видел, что может произойти, если Брюс потеряет контроль. На самом деле это привлекало: Питер получил свой градус виноватого удовольствия от понимания, что может с такой лёгкостью лишить мужчину рассудка. И несмотря на здравые опасения, внутри всё же была любопытсвующая часть, которой очень хотелось посмотреть на эту сторону Брюса снова — оказаться в центре мира титана, быть любимым самой мощью. От открывшихся возможностей Питер покрылся мурашками.

Но на покрасневшем лице Брюса читался стыд, и это отрезвило Питера.

— Прости, — сказал парень и улыбнулся, желая немного развеять атмосферу. — Давай будем медленно.

Брюс сделал несколько вдохов, после чего повёл руки вниз и задрал Питеру рубашку. Загрубевшие пальцы медленно исследовали грудь и торс парня, опускаясь к кромке штанов. Губы повторили этот путь, в то время как Брюс расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Питера. Тот выгибался навстречу каждому краткому поцелую и даже счастливо мурчал, когда они попадали именно в нужные места. Однако, стоило Брюсу потянуть джинсы вниз, до парня дошло, что сейчас на самом деле происходит.

— Брюс. — Он потянул его за волосы. — Ты ведь не собираешься просто мне отсосать, а потом сбежать под холодный душ, правда?

Брюс упал, напоследок чмокнув Питера чуть ниже пупка.

— Потому как, пусть это и было бы супер, — продолжил Питер, — основной смысл в кончить _с тобой_. Я не хочу, чтобы всё было только для меня.

— Но я… — Брюс вздохнул и обнял Питера за пояс. — Знаю. Я стараюсь.

Питер опустил руки, пропуская волосы мужчины между пальцами и нежно царапая кожу головы. Проявлять терпение при таком сильном возбуждении было нелегко.

— В самый первый раз это не было такой проблемой, так ведь? — спросил он. — Тот вечер в лаборатории?

— Да, но это было до…

Его плечи напряглись, и Питер сразу же начал их массировать, чтобы расслабить.

— Знаю, — быстро ответил парень. — Но тебе придётся прогнать эти мысли, Брюс. Я доверяю тебе. И ты тоже должен себе доверять.

— Это не так-то просто. — Брюс подсунул под себя руки и приподнялся. — Я _пытаюсь_ , но…

Питер не собирался позволять ему сбежать. Он упёрся пяткой в матрас и оттолкнулся, перекатывая Брюса на спину.

— Тогда доверься мне, — сказал он, забираясь наверх, и положил руки Брюса обратно себе на зад. — Потому что я тебя не боюсь.

Он жёстко поцеловал мужчину, чтобы помешать любым возражениям, но постепенно начал смягчать напор, пока поцелуи вновь не стали медленными и легкими. Он решил, что пусть пока будет так: ни нетерпеливого ёрзания, ни грязных словечек шёпотом, одни лишь губы и тёплый вес, и совсем немножко языка, — успокаивающе, умиротворяюще. Брюс плавился под ним. Поскольку джинсы Питера уже были спущены, он даже опустил туда руки, но на этом и всё. Несколько минут они оставались вот так, без наращивания темпа, просто заново привыкая к телам друг друга.

«Медленно», — сказал себе Питер, решительно сопротивляясь желанию потереться о пах Брюса. «Медленно, медленно». Он стал расстегивать на мужчине рубашку одной рукой, даже в этом сознательно замедляя процесс.

— Брюс, — тихо сказал он, — я хочу, чтобы ты меня научил.

Брюс с удовольствием сжал задницу Питера.

— Да ты в этом уже лучше меня, — посмеиваясь ответил он.

Питер закончил с его рубашкой и сел, чтобы снять собственную. Несмотря на все его смелые разговоры, парню требовалась минутка собраться с духом.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня принимать.

Он мог бы поклясться, что член Брюса дрогнул. Лицо так определённо: мужчина уставился на него снизу вверх с едва сдерживаемым сладострастием в сверкающих глазах, а ега пальцы сжались крепче — практически впились.

— Я полагал, что ты и с этим «тренировался», разве нет?

 — Да… я не шутил. — Питер снова наклонился и его одновременно насмешила и подбесила попытка Брюса сильнее вжаться в матрас. — Давай, Брюс… научи. Настолько размеренно, как тебе надо. Мы можем всё делать так медленно, как ты хочешь.

Брюс поёрзал, задумавшись.

— В таком случае, — осторожно сказал он спустя пару мгновений, — душ может всё же понадобиться нам обоим.

Питер быстро и сильно поцеловал Брюса, скрепляя договор, и тут же начал тянуть мужчину с кровати.

— Душ там не слишком-то большой, — признался он. — Но если постараемся, втиснемся и вдвоём.

Брюс покачал головой, но позволил Питеру отвести себя в ванную. Они задержались в коридоре, сбрасывая оставшуюся одежду, ведь потом будет слишком тесно: Питер гордился собой — освобождая Брюса из брюк, он покраснел совсем немножко.

— Всё никак не могу перестать о тебе думать, — пробормотал парень, прикасаясь к его плечам и груди. — Такое чувство, что у меня было слишком мало времени тебя рассмотреть.

— Ещё успеешь, — ответил мужчина. Он скользнул ладонями по закрытой боксёрами заднице Питера и ощущение от царапнувших ногтей было гораздо лучше, чем Питер представлял. — Ну, а пока что…

Двумя пальцами Брюс потёр копчик Питера, и по парню пробежала дрожь — он чуть ли не на цыпочки привставал, дожидась момента, когда же они пойдут дальше. Брюс чуть отстранился и подтолкнул его в ванную.

— … Мы можем всё делать медленно, — наконец договорил он и потянулся рукой в душ включить воду.

— Так медленно, — сказал Питер, сдёргивая свои боксёры и занявшись брюсовыми. — У нас же вся ночь впереди, верно?

Брюс вышагнул из белья и с удовольствием снова прижал к себе Питера.

— Вся ночь, — согласился он.

Сказать было проще, чем сделать. Когда Питер прижался к обнажённому телу, то снова полностью возбудился, и член, и так уже напряжённый, от трения кожи стал вообще каменным. Питеру пришлось делать глубокие вдохи между каждым поцелуем, как будто фокусировка на нежных губах Брюса могла отвлечь подростковые инстинкты. Да и Брюс не слишком-то помогал. Казалось, он с полной самоотдачей ласкал и мял такой вызывающий зад в ритме, в котором они — ох, так нежно — покачивались. Он не торопился: Питер в голове уложить не мог, что кто-то мог с таким удовольствием сдерживаться, сопротивляясь моменту.

Ванная начала заполняться паром. Брюс попробовал рукой воду и, найдя её подходящей, подтолкнул Питера под душ. Из-за струй воды они оба покрылись гусиной кожей, старательно утрамбовываясь в тесное пространство. Питер оставил стеклянную дверь открытой, наплевав, что плитка пола намокнет.

— Значит, всё будет как в каком-нибудь дешёвом порно? — поддразнил Питер, откидывая намокшие волосы назад и себе и Брюсу. — Мы намылим друг друга везде?

— Вообще, я скорее полагал это слащавой романтикой, — ответил Брюс.

Он взял с полочки новый кусок мыла и бросил его обёртку на пол. Пока он тёр мыло между ладоней, Питер не выдержал и сказал:

— Лучше не роняй.

Брюс засмелся.

— А я-то думал, что мы здесь именно для этого.

— Ну да, но… — Питер заёрзал, но быстро замер, когда руки Брюса начали двигаться вверх-вниз по его спине. — Места здесь маловато, чтобы я смог нагнуться…

— Я был бы не прочь посмотреть на твои попытки.

У Питера не нашлось на это остроумного ответа. Он закрыл глаза и полностью сосредоточился на том внимании, что уделял ему Брюс. Сочетание горячей воды и сильных рук, двигавшихся друг за другом вниз по длинным линиям его тела было божественным. Напряжение Брюса, вызванное сдерживанием себя, ушло, заменившись чувственным ритмом: мужчина всецело сосредоточился на тщательном мытье. Растопырив пальцы, он тёр Питеру спину, грудь и живот, прошёлся даже по подмышкам и за ушами. Было это слишком уж кинково или же в самый раз, ощущения были слишком классными, чтобы можно был просто отдаться процессу. Питер попытался вернуть услугу, но Брюс как раз дошёл до бёдер, и координация подвела парня.

— Ты ещё здесь? — поддразнил Брюс, нежно сжимая член Питера.

Паркер застонал: вода затекала ему в уголки губ, пока он страстно целовал Брюса.

— Да. — Он тут же забыл все свои намерения и эгоистично вжался в широкую ладонь мужчины. — Ещё как.

Брюс улыбнулся и поцеловал его в ответ. С таким же тщанием, с каким он намыл остальное тело, теперь он мылил и сжимал каждую нежную складочку у Питера между ног. Грубых пальцев, твёрдо исследовавших чувствительную кожу за яичками, было практически слишком много. Питер задержал дыхание, а Брюс продвинулся чуть дальше назад, самым кончиком пальца едва пощекотав его дырочку.

— Развернись, — сказал Брюс.

Питер послушался так быстро, что стукнулся носом об плитку. Когда Брюс расположился позади, парня застало врасплох то, как инстинктивно ответило его тело: спина прогнулась, колени раздвинулись, бёдра приподнялись, прямо как на каком-нибудь видео с Xtube, которых он, пожалуй, слишком сильно насмотрелся. Часть его ожидала, что Брюс просто возьмёт его прямо сейчас, и он напрягся в волнительном ожидании.

— Ш-ш-ш. — Брюс мягко, без какого-либо напора, раздвинул половинки. — Расслабься, Питер. Ещё нет.

Питер облизал губы и, попытавшись посмотреть через плечо, понял, что ладони прилипли к стене. Даже сосредоточившись, он не смог их убрать.

— Что ты собираешься?..

— Просто расслабься. — Брюс поцеловал его в шею. — Это всё ещё лишь подготовка.

— Хорошо. — Питер прислонился лбом к стене и сосредоточился на том, чтобы дыхание оставалось спокойным и ровным. — Я готов.

Брюс снова намылил руки и вернул ладонь на место, проскальзывая между половинками. Его движения были так же терпеливы и размерены как всегда, и хотя внутрь он не заходил, Питер всё равно напрягался и покрывался мурашками каждый раз, когда палец или костяшка касались входа.

— Чтобы привыкнуть, потребуется некоторое время, — слабо пошутил он.

Брюс прошёлся поцелуями ему по шее.

— Привыкнешь, — сказал он. — Обещаю.

Стопой мужчина чуть пихнул Питера, раздвигая ему ноги шире и, проверив, что всё мыло смыто, с небольшим давлением прижал средний палец ко входу Питера. Он не стал сразу же идти дальше. Давление было постоянным, но мягким, и Брюс продолжал успокаивать Питера нежными круговыми движениями. Постепенно парень расслабился. Он напомнил себе, к чему они, собственно, идут и, что более важно, что это значит для него самого. Брюс частенько заставлял его вспомнить о своём возрасте, но со всем этим паром, от которого в голове появлялась лёгкость, и вниманием Брюса, полностью сосредоточенном исключительно на нём, Питер чувствовал странную покорность и уязвимость, и несмотря на все свои усилия, он захныкал от приглушенного обожания.

Ответ Брюса больше походил на урчанием, чем на слова. Он прислонился к спине Питера и согнул пальцы, совсем чуть-чуть проникая внутрь. Питер снова напомнил себе не забывать дышать, но в целом решил, что всё не так уж и плохо — сам он делал и больше, к тому же он уже начал влюбляться в эту особую разновидность электрических бабочек, которые появились в животе от нового ощущения. Ещё одно смущающее нетерпеливое поскуливание сорвалось с губ, когда Брюс, проникнув до первого сустава, остановился.

— Продолжай, — сказал он, чмокнув разлепившимися губами.

Брюс покачал головой в плечо Питера. Не углубляясь, он двигал пальцем, дразнил и даже выходил полностью — так что Питер мог почувствовать вторжение заново. Питер, не в состоянии сдержаться, начал немного двигаться вперёд и назад: всё было странно — оно и нравилось и раздражало и всё одновременно. Он знал, что можно получить больше. Его тело напряглось и покачивалось, желая этого. Когда же Брюс дал ещё немного больше, Питер застонал, а губы мужчины были уже здесь, порхая по линии челюсти, словно пытаясь попробовать на вкус звук его голоса. Питер развернулся, насколько смог, чтобы суметь нормально поцеловаться. Когда это получилось, губы Брюса оказались жёсткими, его дыхание вырывалось с шипением. Царапанье его зубов, пусть и такое мучительно-соблазнительное, напомнило Питеру об осторожности.

— Полегче, Брюс, — пробормотал парень. Он отлепил руку от стены, хотя на это и потребовалось больше усилий, чем обычно, и потянулся назад, чтобы сжать шею Брюса чуть ниже затылка. — Ты ещё со мной?

Брюс погрузил палец глубже. Поначалу это было некомфортно, но Питер постепенно привыкал и лишь снова похныкал, пока Брюс продолжил его растягивать.

— Я его чувствую, — хрипло сказал Брюс. Он низко зарычал, и у Питера побежали мурашки. — Мне кажется, он ревнует.

Питер позволил себе краткую фантазию о Халке, занимающем место Брюса, обо всей этой горячей воде и бугрящихся мускулах, о которых любой мог бы мечтать. Он подался в руку Брюса.

— Скажи ему… подождать своей очереди.

Брюс снова зарычал: он был очень напряжён из-за того, что сдерживался. Взяв Питера за бёдра, мужчина развернул его к себе.

— Вверх, — сказал он, шлёпая по ногам чуть ниже задницы. — Сделай, как ты можешь.

Питер на выдохе засмеялся и послушался: хотя в коленях и была слабость, у него получилось прилипнуть стопами к стене и развести ноги. Брюс втиснулся между ними, сильнее прижимаясь к правой стороне Питера, чтобы осталось достаточно места протянуть между ними руку. Питер чуть наклонился, целуя Брюса, в то время как мужчина возобновил свою прекрасную и мучительную работу пальцами. Питер тут же решил, что лицом к лицу ему нравится больше: когда Брюс изменил угол, то смог продолжить тщательно разрабатывать Питера, в то же время верхней частью ладони задевая его яйца и даря Питеру гораздо более знакомое и такое желанное удовольствие.

— Брюс, — тяжело выдохнул Питер, поглаживая его шею и плечи, поскольку не знал, что делать с руками. — Не знаю, сколько ещё смогу…

— Ничего страшного, — тут же ответил тот. Его мускулы под ладонями Питера были напряжены, и хотя поддерживаемый им темп так и оставался неспешным, парень видел, сколько на это требуется усилий. — Вперёд… прикоснись к себе. — Он поцеловал Питера в шею и начал отдрачивать себе свободной рукой. — Ты молод — скоро будешь готов снова.

Питер зашипел, но предложение было слишком заманчивым, чтобы его проигнорировать. Он жёстко поцеловал мужчину и воспользовался советом, разводя колени шире и обхватывая так долго игнорируемый член. С первым же движением он понял, насколько далеко его завели ласки Брюса — ему пришлось крайне постараться, чтобы не кончить прямо тут, и даже когда непосредственная угроза прошла, он понимал, что долго не продержится. Это было так непривычно: касаться себя, когда внутри продолжает двигаться палец Брюса. Всё тело ощущалось открытым и податливым в том смысле, какого он никогда не ожидал. Питер не мог дождаться, когда получит ещё больше Брюса, проникающего в глубину, овладевая и изменяя его. Эта мысль подгоняла каждое движение кулака, пока его яйца возле ладони мужчины не сжались, и, содрогнувшись, он кончил.

— Ох, мать твою… — Питер закрыл глаза, а его бёдра подавались вперёд, при каждом кажущемся бесконечным рывке, пока Брюс продолжил его трахать пальцем. Эйфория охватила его гораздо глубже, чем он помнил по предыдущему опыту, оставив парня уставшим, но довольным. Когда всё подошло к концу, Питер наконец почувствовал себя таким расслабленным, каким Брюс и хотел от него всё это время.

«А ведь мы ещё не всё,» — напомнил себе Питер. Брюс ещё был напряжён и рвано дышал, так что парень успокоил его, отводя ему руки к стене:

— Ш-ш, полегче, — пробормотал он, беря дело на себя и длинным медленным движением оглаживая твёрдый член Брюса. — Я рядом. Здесь только мы с тобой, Брюс. Сейчас всё ещё _твоя_ очередь.

Тот пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, но Питер не успел переспросить, потому как Брюс начал его жёстко и голодно целовать. Питер смягчил и этот порыв, насколько получилось. Хотя его подростковый мозг был заполнен туманной дымкой возбуждения, он полностью сосредоточился на удовольствии и спокойствии Брюса. Нежные поцелуи и размеренные движения рукой заставили утихнуть мелкую дрожь мужчины и выровняли тяжелое дыхание. Когда он кончил, это было красиво: как он выдохнул в рот Питера, будто неуверенный, но с облегчением, запыхавшийся, расслабившийся. Питер крепко прижал его к себе, поддерживая, пока они оба восстанавливали дыхание.

— Эй, Брюс. — Питер пощипал губами брюсово ухо, пытаясь развеять атмосферу. — У тебя дела как, нормально?

— Я в порядке, — ответил тот. Он погладил Питера по бёдрам в каком-то беспомощном обожании. — Ты был… идеален. Всё, что ты сказал и сделал, было идеальным. — Его голос осел от эмоций, которые не получалось скрыть. — Спасибо.

—  _Тебе_ спасибо. — Питер улыбнулся, довольный собой и полученой похвалой. — Знаешь, поначалу, ощущения были странные, но в конце… — коленями он подпихнул Брюса. — Хотя думаю, ты мог бы и двумя всё сделать.

Брюс засмеялся. Он начал отстраняться, но потом передумал, решив поцеловать парня в мокрое плечо.

— Когда у нас будет любрикант, — пообещал он. Помолчал. — У тебя же…

—  _Конечно_ же есть, это было, типа, первым, что я запаковал. — Питер запрокинул голову, приветствуя ласку Брюса. — Не хотел, чтобы тётя Мэй даже рядом с этой коробкой оказалась.

— Ты помнишь, куда его положил?

— Ну, да-а-а… — Питер вздохнул. — Я найду его… немного позже.

Он почувствовал, как Брюс улыбнулся ему в плечо.

— Хорошо.

Они постояли в душе ещё некоторое время, лениво целуясь, прикасаясь и исследуя, пока не начала кончаться горячая вода. Тогда настало время быстро ополоснуться напоследок и ещё быстрее разыскать коробку, где лежали полотенца. Когда взаимное вытирание доказало, что подобное слишком уж розово-сопливо даже для них, они тут же отлипли друг от друга, и Питер смог начать искать ту самую особую коробку, которая в итоге обнаружилась в спальне.

— Я и вправду делаю это, — сказал себе Питер, отрывая скотч и разворачивая совершенно неприметную футболку. — Будет супер. — Он выудил бутылочку с любрикантом и жменю презервативов — они же договорились на _всю ночь_  — и пошёл на шорохи в гостиную.

Брюс с обмотанным вокруг бёдер полотенцем расстилал по матрасу подходящую по размеру простынь. Когда Питер зашёл в комнату, он выпрямился и с гордостью указал на кровать.  
Питер засмеялся.

— Отсутствие белья тебя действительно волновало, ха? — он бросил принесённое в изножии и наклонился, чтобы выудить из ящиков бутылку с водой.

— У меня имеется законная заинтересованность в твоей кровати, — сказал Брюс, набрасывая поверх вторую простынь. — Я же полагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я провёл в ней некоторое время?

— Много времени. — Питер выпил полбутылки в пару глотков и вздохнул. — Всё время.

Он протянул бутылку мужчине, и пока тот отвлёкся, допивая, Питер вроде как ненавязчиво развязал оба их полотенца. Брюс притворился, что не заметил, хотя продлилось это лишь до той поры, пока парень не притулился сбоку. Когда вода кончилась, Брюс уронил бутылку на пол и обнял Питера за пояс.

— Знаю, ты, в Башне Старка, к подобному не привык, — сказал Питер. — Но это…

— Всё хорошо. — перебил Брюс. Он поцеловал парня, а затем толкнул его на кровать. — Хотя, если быть честным, перспектива заняться твоей лабораторией меня так же будоражит.

Питер ухмыльнулся и растянулся на спине.

— Я так и думал. — Он с удовольствием ощутил вес Брюса на себе. — Ждёшь не дождёшься наложить руки на моё оборудование.

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Брюс, натягивая на них свободную простынь.

Сколь бы замечательным Питер не мог назвать душ, он должен был признать, что в чистых простынях на голую кожу была определённая привлекательность. Возможно, это лишь психологический момент — ведь это не просто Брюс рядом с ним в кровати, это Брюс в _его_ кровати. Это что-то да значило. Пока они всё крепче обнимали друг друга под прохладным хлопком, Питер почувствовал что его накрывает сентиментальность. Хотелось сказать нечто значимое.

— Брюс?..

Тот помычал рядом с губами Питера, обозначая, что слышит, но прежде чем парень успел продолжить, он запустил пальцы ему в волосы и оттянул его голову назад. Даже эта нежная демонстрация собственничества и силы Брюса заново зажгла в животе Питера пожар, и он забыл о своих попытках задушевных бесед. Брюс понял. Питер застонал и изогнулся, чтобы на сто процентов увериться, что Брюс знает, настолько сильно он наслаждается проводимым с ним временем.

Сколько именно было того времени, Питер точно сказать не мог. Он перестал отслеживать где-то между руками и бёдрами Брюса, и когда он снова открыл глаза, в комнате стало темно. «Более романтично, — сказал он себе, облизывая губы. — Словно бы именно здесь мы постоянно проводим свои ночи». Он подался бёдрами, чтобы показать Брюсу свою готовность к новому заходу.

Брюс ещё раз его поцеловал и сел, потянувшись за необходимыми им предметами.

— Ты точно уверен? — спросил он.

— Уже давным-давно, — ответил Питер. Он развёл колени: от одних воспоминаний о произошедшем в душе он снова потвердел. Питер сжал член, будто это могло дать хоть какой-то контроль. — А что насчёт тебя?

Даже в темноте лицо Брюса было абсолютно красным: страсть, смешанная с хорошо знакомым Питеру волнением. Мужчина тяжело сглотнул, снимая крышку с бутылочки смазки.

— Я просто хочу быть уверенным насчёт этого. Ты же знаешь, я уверен, я просто…

— Эй. — Питер сел и положил обе руки Брюсу на затылок. — Ты здорово справляешься, — искренне сказал он. — И всё будет замечательно — это пойдёт тебе на пользу. — Он поцеловал его в уголок губ. — Просто давай медленно. Скажи, что требуется от меня, и я всё сделаю.

Брюс вздохнул, прижавшись к нему и подумав несколько мгновений, ответил:

— Хочу, чтобы ты лёг на живот.

Хотя Питер огорчился потере обзора, для нарушения обещания было как-то слишком скоро. Он поцеловал Брюса и снова упал на матрас, перекатываясь на живот. Прикосновение гладкой ткани к растущей эрекции заставило парня зашипеть и немного повозиться, устраиваясь поудобнее. Затем его накрыли руки Брюса. Питер закрыл глаза и дышал в чистый хлопок, в то время как сильные пальцы Брюса спустились ему на зад.

— Она в самом деле идеальна, — пробормотал Брюс, с удовольствием сжимая. Он даже наклонился и чмокнул её. — Как ты себе такую идеальную попу заполучил?

Питер смущённо засмеялся.

— Сражения с преступностью — хорошая тренировка.

Брюс раздвинул половинки, и Питер сжал лежащие на матрасе руки в кулаки: от предвкушения голова почти кружилась. Палец Брюса снова оказался там: скользкий и прохладный от смазки, проникающий внутрь. Питер ещё оставался тёплым и расслабленным после долгого душа, сопровождавшегося ласками, так что с дополнительной помощью любриканта сопротивления практически не было — лишь давление и радостное предвкушение.

— Вау. — Питер передвинул колени и попытался немного приподнять бёдра. — Так совсем по-другому.

— Ты говорил, что уже тренировался, — сказал Брюс, мягко размазывая смазку внутри и вокруг дырочки. — Надеюсь, ты не имел в виду на сухую.

— Нет, просто сейчас… это же _ты_. — Питер и так уже был красным, но всё равно умудрился покраснеть ещё сильнее, пока Брюс большим пальцем выводил круги по его заднице. — Я не настолько гибкий. Я не могу достать так глубоко сам…

Брюс немного помолчал, а затем толкнул дальше.

—  _Так_ глубоко?..

Питер застонал, сжимаясь вокруг костяшки Брюса.

— Глубже, глубже…

Брюс убрал руку и Питер хотел возразить, но тут он добавил второй палец. От растягивания по телу парня прошёл импульс на грани дискомфорта, но всё же несущий удовольствие. Питер промычал бессловесное одобрение в простынь, пока Брюс, сделав несколько лёгких движений, дал ему привыкнуть к новой толщине, после чего начал медленные поступательные движения внутрь и наружу.

— По-прежнему хорошо? — спросил Брюс.

Когда Питер попытался ответить, получилось у него по-пьяному невнятно. Он попытался снова.

— Да. Да, это… ах, это странно, но хорошо. — Он снова завозился, и Брюс подождал, пока тот уляжется, прежде чем продолжить. — Хорошо…

Брюс добавил вторую руку, такую же скользкую от любриканта, начав массировать промежность Питера вниз, ближе к яйцам. Это было неожиданно, и Питер поёрзал, чувствуя, как тают последние отблески дискомфорта и смущения. От интимности каждого прикосновения перехватывало дыхание и мысли смешивались в кашу. Когда пальцы мужчины толкнулись в глубину, когда Питер прогнулся именно _так_ , всё внезапно обрело гораздо больше смысла.

Брюс помычал, начав выводить кончиками пальцев маленькие круги. Поначалу это была та же приятная растянутость, к которой Питер приспособился в душе, но постепенно всё это давление начало превращаться в настоящее удовольствие, покалывающее во всех мышцах тела и устремляющееся вниз, по длине пульсирующего члена, как по проводам.

— Ого, — пробормотал он практически не осознавая. Когда Питер толкнулся назад, Брюс сжал ему яички, отчего перед глазами у парня вспыхнуло белым. — Ладно, это… это ново, это…

— Тебе так нравится?

— Чёрт, да, это как… — Но Питер не мог объяснить как. Он застонал в матрас, когда Брюс возобновил движение вперёд-назад, иногда проходясь вдоль простаты, а иногда скользя прямо поверх неё. Каждое движение наслаивалось на предыдущее, посылая по нервам искры и ускоряя пульс. Питер ни разу в жизни не был настолько возбуждён; не сдержавшись, он потёрся членом о простынь.

— Так хорошо, — приглушённо сказал он в кровать. — Но это не…

Брюс наклонился и поцеловал его в поясницу. Нежное касание снова застало Питера врасплох, и полнота брюсова внимания настолько его поглотила, что он не сразу понял, что пальцев уже три.

— Этого ведь недостаточно, да? — сказал Брюс, тщательно его разрабатывая. — Тебе нужно что-то большее.

— Да… — Питер покачивался ему навстречу, пока Брюс вбивался в глубину, и скоро они уже задвигались в унисон. Питер пытался быть терпеливым, наслаждаться разогревом и позволить телу с удовольствием принимать каждое мучительное ощущение. Парню не хотелось слишком сильно или чересчур рано подталкивать Брюса, но тут мужчина ещё раз сжал ему яички, и настоятельная потребность накатилась внутри, как волна на плотину.

— Брюс, — прохныкал Питер, вжимаясь ладонями в матрас и выгибая спину. — Пожалуйста, я не могу… мне надо…

Брюс снова убрал руки, и мгновением позже Питер услышал рвущуюся упаковку. Питер глянул через плечо: Брюс облизывал губы, раскатывая по себе презерватив. Мужчина покраснел и тяжело дышал, веки трепетали — он был красивым. Когда Брюс заметил, что Питер на него смотрит, краткий кивок тоже показался необычно привлекательным.

— Ты готов? — спросил Брюс.

— Да, да. — Питер снова развернулся лицом в кровать. — Готов.

Он услышал, как крышка бутылочки открылась, а затем защелкнулась, после чего последовал лёгкий шорох движения рук Брюса. Матрас под ним прогнулся, и он задержал дыхание, покрывшись мурашками, когда мужчина заполз на него сверху. Мягкие горячие губы процеловали вверх по позвоночнику. Он думал, что готов. Ощущение тяжелого дыхания Брюса на спине слегка пошатнуло эту уверенность. Руки Брюса казались такими властными и всё контролирующими, что Питер на мгновение позволил себе забыть, что на кону, но тихий стон пытающегося сдержаться Брюса быстро напомнил.

— Брюс. — Питер потянулся за спину и, нащупав его запястье, сжал. — Давай медленно.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Брюс. Он ещё раз поцеловал Питера между лопатками и подпихнул колени парня дальше, разводя сильнее. — Просто продолжай.

Когда Питер почувствовал головку Брюса толкающуюся внутрь, он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Продолжать что?

— Звать меня по имени.

Брюс чуть сместил бёдра и оказался внутри. Это был лишь кончик, но Питер остро почувствовал разницу и застонал, пересиливая порыв отстраниться. Он знал, что затем станет легче, и так и получилось: сдерживая своё слово, Брюс входил в него медленно, почти благоговейно, смягчая жжение успокаивающими ласками и мимолётными поцелуями.

— Дыши, — пробормотал мужчина, прикладывая усилия, чтобы следовать собственному совету. Он чуть отодвинулся и сделал следующее движение: такое же осторожное, но глубже, растягивая и наполняя.

Хотя Питер уже не раз впечатлялся размерами любовника и провёл не один час, фантазируя о нём внутри, реальность оказалась значительно больше, чем он рассчитывал. Ему оставалось лишь сжимать простыни в побелевших кулаках и хватать воздух после каждого движения тела мужчины. Лоб у него вспотел не то чтобы от удовольствия, но это было туго, очень интимно и настолько иначе, по сравнению с занятием любовью с Брюсом в спальне Башни. Ему так хотелось ещё. Мышцы уже горели на костях, охваченные жаждой и напряжением, и ему снова и снова хотелось обновить ощущения от погружения Брюса внутрь.

— Брюс… — Питер прогнулся чуть под другим углом, и мужчина замер, дрожа, дожидаясь, когда он примет устойчивое положение. Возобновил движение Брюс с большей уверенностью, и когда он полностью прижался к заднице Питера, тому оставалось лишь поскуливать. — Брюс, боже, это…

— Вспомни, как оно было раньше, — сказал Брюс. Он оставил одну руку на бедре парня, начав набирать настоящий ритм. — Как хорошо это было.

Питер сделал глубокий вдох и выдох. Из-за вбивающегося в него Брюса было сложно сконцентрироваться, но он вспомнил умелые пальцы, считанные минуты назад нащупывающие его самые чувствительные местечки. Питер зажмурился и сосредоточился, пока эхо того удовольствия не прошло сквозь него.

— Брюс, — выдохнул он, имя выплеснулось из него так естественно, будто бы в мыслях не осталось других слов. Он толкнулся назад, на член Брюса, и вздрогнул, когда головка нашла простату. Внутренности вскипели, будто от удара молнии. — Брюс, это слишком… — Капля за каплей он всё равно начал покачиваться, возвращаясь к их прошлой синхронизации: встречая толчки Брюса, подводя его к этому идеальному месту. Он бесстыдно заскулил, в то время как Брюс заклеймлял его снова и снова. — Твою мать, так туго… ты такой _большой_.

Брюс зарычал Питеру в спину, и его уже и так мозговыносящий член стал от такого комплимента ещё твёрже. Он успел хорошо так шлёпнуться о бёдра Питера — нехватка контроля, которая привела их обоих в ещё более лихорадочно-возбуждённое состояние, — прежде чем снова взять себя в руки.

— Продолжай это говорить, — выдохнул он, откатываясь назад на пятки. Брюс подтянул Питера на колени и плеснул ещё здорово облегчающей всё смазки, прежде чем снова войти. — Пожалуйста, Питер.

Изменение угла было всем, что, как оказалось, требовалось Питеру. Брюсу это обеспечило необходимый упор и придало уверенности, делающей каждый толчок его члена ещё глубже. Питер бросил попытки держаться наравне и предоставил ему всю работу — ровную, жёсткую и такую чудесную. Он просто принимал, пока голос не начал хрипеть от стонов имени Брюса снова и снова. Руки Брюса бродили по его спине и бокам и наконец остановились на поясе, давая ещё больше контроля. И Питеру это нравилось. Он сдавался силе Брюса, впитывал каждую её крупицу.

— Брюс… — простонал Питер сквозь зубы, почувствовав, что толчки Брюса стали резче: он сам был на точке взрыва, но понимал, что Брюс ещё даже ближе, и этого не хватало, чтобы толкнуть его за грань. Он подумал о голосе Брюса, раздававшемся у самого уха, и чуть сменил упор, чтобы суметь дотянуться до члена. —  _Брюс_ , я…

Брюс поймал его за запястье и увёл руку в сторону. Он даже снова сместился на пятки и, как раз когда Питер начал протестующе хныкать, потянул его вверх и назад, к своей груди. Дыхание мужчины на шее Питера было горячим и быстрым, пока он подсаживал парня себе на колени и на член.

— Давай, — прошипел Брюс. С полуосевшим на нём Питером, двигаться особо не получалось, но Брюс вбивался в своего молодого любовника с неожиданной безрассудством. Быстрые жёсткие рывки его бёдер лишали Питера остатков мыслей, и пока тот думал: «Хочу, чтобы он всё время трахал меня так», — Брюс с такой же жёсткостью начал отдрачивать ему.

— Давай, Питер, — рычал Брюс, и на мгновение парень мог поклясться, что почувствовал присутствие, пророкотавшее у того под кожей. — Давай, _кончай_.

Всё тело Питера напряглось, и он колебался на самой грани, казалось, целые часы — прыгая на Брюсе со всей оставшейся силой, с его именем на губах, как молитвой, — пока удовольствие не накрыло его тело, окрасив весь мир в белое. Мышцы сжались на по-прежнему двигающемся члене Брюса, посылая остаточные волны вверх и вниз по нервам, и Брюс тоже кончил, тяжело дыша Питеру в плечо.

— Брюс. — Питер закрыл глаза, пытаясь почувствовать и растянуть отголосок от каждой перетруженной мышцы и горящего синапса так долго, как только это возможно. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а пальцы покалывали. Когда Питер смог вернуть силы в конечности, он потянулся назад, нащупывая шею Брюса. — Брюс, ты?..

Тот заворчал парню в шею. Питер чувствовал, как движутся его губы, но слова он, по-видимому, растерял, просто собственнически прижимая его к груди. Вдох за вдохом он приходил в себя, пока, наконец, не был готов отпустить Питера.

Питер протяжно выдохнул, падая на живот. Мгновением позже Брюс рухнул на матрас рядом, и спустя несколько неловких телодвижений они оба улеглись. Уставшие, они замотали друг друга в потные простыни и лениво обнялись.

— Брюс, — снова позвал Питер, неловко покрывая немного нервными поцелуями губы и щёки мужчины. — Ты вправду можешь теперь что-нибудь сказать, ты же знаешь.

— Питер… — вздохнул Брюс. Кончиками пальцев он прощекотал по спине парня странные узоры. — Ты в порядке?

Питер посмеялся и ещё раз его поцеловал.

— Это я у тебя спрашиваю. — Он подкатился ближе, и хотя мышцы были готовы отвалиться с костей, это не стало препятствием, чтобы попытаться полностью общупать Брюса. — Под конец ты стал довольно напорист.

— Прости, я…

— Не, мне понравилось. — Питер погладил Брюса по груди, представляя, что это прикосновение достаёт до зверя внутри. — Разве я не говорил, что тебе это пойдёт на пользу и будет хорошо? — Он облизал губы. — Было же хорошо, да?

Брюс устало улыбнулся.

— Ага, — признал он, такой красивый с полуприкрытыми глазами и покрасневшими щеками. — Да, было хорошо.

Счастливый парень запечатлел на нём долгий поцелуй.

— Я тобой горжусь, — сказал он, и хотя какая-то его часть отметила, что говорить подобное странно, он знал, что Брюс понял. — Правда.

— Питер… — Мужчина нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать ответ, но в конечном счёте сдался. — Спасибо.

— Говоришь, будто сейчас вырубишься, — поддразнил Питер. Он пригладил волосы Брюса и поцеловал открывшийся лоб. — Поспи. Я схожу ещё разок в душ и раздобуду нам какой-нибудь еды, а когда ты проснёшься… — он ухмыльнулся. — Я устрою тебе самый лучший, самый расслабляющий в мире минет.

Брюс засмеялся, но придумать на такое нормальный ответ не смог.

— Хорошо.

— Мы же договорились на всю ночь, верно? Так что держи слово.

Питер начал подниматься. Даже несмотря на всё то, что они только что проделали, он всё равно смущался своего растрёпанного вида, и пусть ноги его держали не очень, парень всё же хотел попытаться сходить в душ. Но Брюс остановил его, затягивая назад в постель.

— Знаешь, — несмотря на явную усталость сказал он, встречаясь с Питером взглядом. — Ещё год назад я считал… — Он поморщился и сжал ладонь Питера. — Я считал, что ничего подобного у меня больше никогда не будет.

Нервы у Питера были ещё слишком оголены для подобных чистосердечных признаний. От этого в груди сжалось, и, не выдержав, он растёкся лужицей и вернулся к Брюсу под бок.

— Для реально умного парня, — ответил он, — ты порой весьма конкретно ошибаешься. — Он подтащил Брюса, укладывая себе на грудь и опираясь сверху подбородком. — У тебя есть я.

Брюс тоже весь растаял. Его дыхание выровнялось, и вскоре он уже спал так мирно и неподвижно, как Питер ещё никогда за ним не замечал. Парень улыбнулся ему в макушку: душ может подождать.


End file.
